


something you need?

by pleaseletmetouchyourbutt



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, alistair is shy but PERSISTENT, boy likes to eat pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt/pseuds/pleaseletmetouchyourbutt
Summary: Rena Mahariel needs something from Alistair.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair went "something you need, my dear?" and my first thought was "lmao yeah your DICK" and then I wrote this.

There was just something about the way he said it. Effortlessly, genuinely, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Something you need, my dear?”

She had been with men in her clan, but none of her past experiences measured up to Alistair. He was hopeless, really, a bumbling man whose skills with a sword were far more impressive than his demeanor would suggest. 

He was infuriatingly handsome, too. Rena had never been attracted to shemlen men before but Alistair was something else entirely. He was broad and thickly built, light hair that was more than enough for her to bury her fingers in.

But it was the way he spoke to her, treated her, that made wet heat unfurl low in her stomach. She so much as looked at him and he softened, smiling.

“Something you need, my dear?”

Yes, there was something she needed. Something entirely inappropriate to say while in Redcliffe Castle, one room away from Arl Eamon. She shook her head, simply allowing herself to lean against his side for a moment. No one but Leliana noticed, offering her a small smirk. 

Rena held off on her baser desires as they left Redcliffe and headed for their camp. It was night by the time they reached it and everyone needed a few moments to change into comfortable, clean clothing. 

Alistair crouched by the fire when she approached him later, but scrambled to straighten up as she approached him.

“Something you – ”

She cut him off, surging up on the tips of her toes to kiss him, pulling his face down to meet hers. He melted a bit, big arms circling her waist and pulling her tight against him. After a moment, she pulled away, bouncing down onto the flats of her feet.

“Yes, there is something I need.”

She all but dragged him into her tent, barely letting the flap fall shut before she was on him again. He was bolder now, tucked away from the others, and his grip on her hips was strong and tight. It made her smallclothes very wet.

“You are infuriating,” She said, pulling away from him. She pulled at the laces on her tunic, letting the neck fall open wide. Alistair’s cheeks coloured, his eyes following the line of her neck down to her exposed breastband. Hardly anything scandalous, but the way he looked at her she might as well have been standing naked in the middle of Denerim. 

“What did I do?” His hands twitched at his side, as if he wanted to reach for her but wasn’t sure he had permission.

“Always asking me what I need,” She said, fingers finding the waistband of her pants. His eyes widened and he took a step towards her. Her tunic was long, hitting the tops of her thighs, and she was in the mood to tease her lover.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Rena pushed down her leggings, deliberately bending to give him a few down the front of her shirt, “Asking me what I need as if I don’t always need you.”

She stepped out of the fabric pooling at her ankles, now only a foot away from him. She had to crane her neck up to look at his face, and the size difference between them was delicious. She wasn’t considered particularly tiny amongst the Dalish but she barely reached Alistair’s shoulder. He had a habit of standing directly behind her, too, always ready to draw his sword and defend, and being able to feel the warmth of him at her back was distracting.

“Me?” Alistair said, one gloved hand finally reaching for her. Even through the leather his hand was warm, impossibly big as he curled his fingers around her hip.

“Yes,” She said, stepping closer until her breasts brushed his chest. He had taken off his plate and mail, only wearing thick trousers and a dark tunic, tucked into the waistband.

“What do you need me for, exactly?”

She smirked up at him, “I think you can guess, ma vhenan.”

She rose on her toes, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He sighed as if all the breath was rushing out of him at once. She kissed a trail across his jaw and then moved to his neck, an easier target at her height.

“Rena,” He said, voice soft.

“Yes?” She said it against his skin, lightly dragging her teeth against his throat.

He groaned, a noise that vibrated through his chest and into hers. His other hand joined the first, clasping onto her other hip. She continued her biting kisses across his throat and his hands found their way under the edge of her tunic, leather against skin. It was a lovely feeling.

His fingers tightened when she reached his collarbone.

“Should I stop?”

“Maker’s breath woman,” He swore, “Don’t you dare.”

Rena laughed, stepping away just slightly. His hands tightened on her and she revelled in the sensation.  
“What did I just say?”

She reached for the waistband of his pants and something broke in him. He leaned forwards as if a string holding him straight had snapped. His forehead rested on her shoulder, watching as she unlaced his trousers and slipped her hand inside.

He groaned, a pained noise that made that wet heat spread in her smallclothes. She didn’t reach for what he wanted yet, though. She pulled his tunic out from his trousers, tugging up on it until he got the message.

He stepped away and let her pull the tunic up off his head. He was stunning. He was tanner than she was and a smattering of scars covered his chest. A by-product of being both a Tempar and a Warden.

“Fenedhis,” Rena swore, trying and failing to control the impulse to kiss him. She swayed forwards, pressing a few light kisses across his chest.

“You’ll be the death of me, woman.” 

Rena laughed, mouth once again finding his neck. This time, though, her hand slipped back into his trousers, hanging open around his hips. Her fingers wrapped around him, thick and heavy between his legs. She didn’t know if it was because he was human or just lucky, but his cock was deliciously large. It caused a delightful stretch between her legs, one that made her back bow and legs shake.

He groaned, hands sliding up to her waist, rucking her tunic up with them. She began a slow pace, gentle. She swiped her thumb over the head of him and he shook. She spread the slick there down his shaft, speeding up the pace of her hand.

“Maker,” He swore, voice rough next to her ear.

After a moment, one hand left her waist to grab at her wrist, “Stop, one moment, please.”

She pulled her hand back, stepping away to look questioningly up at him.  
He panted for a moment, cheeks flushed as he stared at her, “If you keep doing that this won’t last long at all.”

Rena laughed, stepping away. His hands fell away from her body, but she caught his wrists in her hands. She tugged on his gloves, letting them fall to the ground.

“I feel rather exposed here,” He said, but his voice wasn’t embarrassed. 

He reached forwards and grabbed the edge of her tunic, pulling it up and off over her head. He stared at her for a moment, muttering something soft and reverent under his breath.

She tugged at her breastband, letting it unravel and fall away. He groaned when her breasts fell down her chest, bouncing gently from their previously perky position. She wasn’t particularly well-endowed in the chest but Alistair didn’t seem to mind. His hands cupped them, thumbs reaching up to swipe across her nipples.

The gesture made her breath catch and Alistair apparently liked that noise. He did it a few more times, until her hands were trembling, before bending down and taking one in his mouth. One of her hands found the back of his head, a whimper escaping her mouth.

After a few moments, she nearly had to pull his head away from her chest.

“I like the sounds you make,” He said, voice low and hoarse.

She reached for the waistband of his trousers, tugging them until they hit the ground. He stepped out of them, suddenly full of confidence. He crowded up against her, grabbing her firmly under the thighs and lifting her. 

Dread Wolf take her, his strength was hot.

He laid her down on her bedroll, climbing over top of her to kiss her. His thick arms bracketed her head and if she didn’t get some part of his body against her right now she was going to scream. She parted her legs, letting him settle between them. She could feel his cock, hot and heavy, against her stomach and she couldn’t decide if she wanted it in her mouth or between her legs.

She had taken him in her mouth the last time, letting him spill his seed down her throat, and she had never seen him shake that much.

He pulled away after a moment.

“I was talking to Zevran.”

“Why are you bringing that up now?” She asked, exasperated at the man she had chosen to love.

“Last time, you sucked my…” He trailed off, clearing his throat, “I figured there was a way to reciprocate.”

Rena’s eyebrows rose practically into her hairline, “And here I thought you were such an innocent Chantry boy.”

He moved down her body, pressing a kiss between her breasts, “You make me feel things that are very not innocent.”

Rena laughed, letting her head fall back onto her pillow. She was no stranger to having someone’s mouth on her, but she never thought Alistair would be interested. He had brought her to her peak with his fingers before, buried to the hilt with a thumb on her clit, and he had gotten very good at it. She shouldn’t be surprised, she supposed, the man groaned as if he were coming whenever she did. 

He trailed kisses down her stomach, moving down to lay between her legs. He paused for a moment, mouth open and breath rushing out across her.

“Alistair,” She said, levering herself up on her elbows, “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” He said, “The noises you make when you…” He blushed bright red, “Nothing is better.”

She let herself recline again and after a tense moment she felt his tongue. She gasped out of instinct. It had been quite some time since someone had used their tongue on her.

The sound only spurred him on. He moaned against her, hands finding the underside of her thighs. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders, palms sliding down to grab handfuls of her ass.

His tongue slid up and found her clit and she keened. She had never felt so sensitive before and she knew, immediately, that it was simply the affect Alistair had on her. He licked her consistently for a few moments, before securing his lips over her clit and sucking. Her hips bucked against his mouth, and her hands flew down to his head. They tangled in his hair and the noise he made was absolutely sinful.

“Alistair,” She gasped, unable to think of any words other than his name.

He kept going, ever the diligent soldier, until the pressure inside of her was nearly unbearable. She grinded up against his face, whimpering and restless. He didn’t give up until she came, trembling and shaking against his mouth.

She slumped back down against the bedroll, panting. He levered himself up above her, staring down at her. His pupils were blown wide and his face was deliciously flushed.

“You have to let me do that again sometime.”  
Rena laughed, covering her face with her hands, “You won’t hear me complaining.”

He laughed, bending down to nose at her hands until she moved them. He kissed her again and she could taste herself on his mouth. It rekindled the heat in her belly. She leaned up, rolling them over until she hovered above him, knees on either side of him.

His hands immediately found her hips, fingers splaying impossibly wide on her back. He stared up at her.

“You are so beautiful.”

She smiled, bending down to kiss him. She didn’t remove her lips from his while she reached between them, finding his cock hard and hot. She positioned him quickly and sunk him in to the hilt.

He pulled away from her mouth, head falling back as he swore. She groaned, too, the noise pulled from her as she felt that delectable stretch. He filled her completely, the head of him pressing against the end of her.

She fucked him fast and hard, bouncing up and down. His hands gripped her hips harder, his eyes falling shut, and she knew he wouldn’t last long. She rolled her hips, her own fingers sliding down to rub at her clit as she rode him.

She was close to coming again when he noticed, fingers chasing hers away and replacing them. His large fingertips felt so much better than hers, and she came with a wild howl. She couldn’t tell if the squeezing of her on his cock or the noise she made sent him over the edge, but suddenly he was almost growling, pulling her down to the hilt of him as he came. She could feel the splash of his seed inside her and if she hadn’t just come twice she would have continued to ride his softening cock until she came again. 

She had been drinking the tea Wynne made her, the one that kept her from getting caught with pregnancy, so she was able to fully appreciate the feeling of him inside of her. She slumped down onto his chest, her head fitting underneath his chin. They lay like that for a moment, his arms wrapped around her, before they pulled away to clean up. 

They found each other again afterwards, Rena tucking herself up against his side. She threw one leg over his, her arm stretching out across his chest. She felt very possessive, suddenly.

He made a soft noise, covering her hand on his chest with his own palm, the other arm wrapping around her shoulders.

“If I knew that asking if you needed anything would lead to this,” He said, a laugh bubbling out of him, “I would have started asking it sooner.”

Rena laughed, “To be fair, practically everything you do makes me want to fuck you.”  
There was a beat of silence, “Really?”

“You know I find you handsome, Alistair.”

“Well, yeah,” He stammered, “But I didn’t know how handsome.”

“I could go into the details, if you’d like,” Rena said, “I could tell you all about how the way you stand behind me makes me wet.”

“Maybe not right now,” He said, breathless, “I think if I get hard again right now, it’ll hurt.”

Rena laughed against his skin, “Another time, then.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some pwp from Alistair's perspective

There was blood on her mouth. It seeped from a cut that bisected her lower lip. She darted her tongue out, swiping it away momentarily. A darkspawn had caught her on the mouth with its fist, metal gauntlet slicing at her pretty lips. They had been ambushed on their way back to camp, darkspawn melting out of the bushes and attacking.

Rena was a force of nature on the battlefield. The first time Alistair had seen her fight, he had been equal parts terrified, impressed, and aroused. Okay, maybe not equal parts but, still. She was incredibly fast, both daggers glinting in the moonlight. Enemies were lucky if they could hit her at all, and if they managed it they were in for a world of hurt. 

She was knelt down by one of the bodies, digging through their packs for anything useful. She found a handful of coin and some health poultices.

“Are you done rummaging through corpses?” Wynne and Leliana stood at the edge of the path, weariness written on their faces.

“Yes.” Rena stood, turning to look back at Alistair, “Coming?”

He nodded, taking a few long strides to catch up to her. He paced her easily, what with her short legs. He glanced down as they walked, eyes catching on the blood still welling up on her lip.

“My dear, you’re bleeding.”

She smirked, looking up at him, “My word! I’ve certainly never bled before.”

Alistair blushed, chuckling, “I know. I just don’t like seeing you wounded.”

Her smirk softened, just a touch, “I’ll put a salve on it when we get back to camp.”

Her hand, small even with her thick leather gloves on, slipped around his arm to rest on the crook of his elbow. She was tired. She would never let any of the others know, always able to keep her ferocity high and eyes sharp despite whatever she was feeling. Alistair, however, could tell. Not that he was particularly observant, he just knew his Rena.

It took them only another hour to reach camp. Rena’s lip had started to scab, the blood flowing much slower. She let go of him to disappear into her tent. He wanted to follow her, to crowd up against her back and hold her in close to him. He was still on edge from their ambush, though. He checked over both shoulders, eyes scanning the bushes for any remaining threats.

“Are you not going to follow her?” Zevran’s voice was suddenly in his ear.

Alistair flinched away, “Could you not do that?”

“I am just saying,” He said, hands up in feigned innocence, “If I were you, I would never let her retire alone.”

“I’m not letting her – ” Alistair sputtered, “She’s changing, I think, and she deserves privacy and – ”

“Surely you have seen her in various states of undress, my friend.” Zevran smirked, “The camp is safe and your love was struck in battle. Am I wrong in assuming you want to check on her?”

Alistair stared at him for a moment, then sighed, “No, you’re not wrong.”

“Ah, I never am.”

Alistair rounded the campfire and ducked into the mouth of Rena’s tent. It was truly more their tent than hers. It was larger than the standard Warden one he had, so they spent most nights tangled up together in it. He felt a bit of a fool, having lain with her many times and kissed her even more than that, but still hesitant to encroach on her privacy.

Rena’s back was to him. Her armour was off, discarded sloppily beside her sleeping bag. She wore only an oversized tunic. He suddenly realized it was one of his. He cleared his throat, both in an attempt to tell her he was there, and to make it so he was able to speak.

“I, uh,” He stuttered, and Rena looked over her shoulder at him, one hand coming up to tug the tie out of her long hair, “Maker’s breath.”

She smiled, “You were saying something?”

“I think I’d like to have you in my shirts all the time.” His cheeks were burning red, and he idly wondered if he’d ever be able to think straight around her.

“Just in them?” She turned to face him, crossing her legs, “You wouldn’t like to get me out of them?”

He could see the dark fabric of her small-clothes beneath the drape of the tunic over her thighs. Oh, her thighs. She was so slight, but her thighs were thick and strong, smoothing into her elegant hips and sloping waist. He wanted to have his head between those thighs.

Alistair fought the blush that rose to his cheeks, “Ah, well – ” He rubbed at the back of his neck, “I’d like you however you’d like to be.”

Rena smiled, a sweet thing that made his heart swell. He noticed a smudge of green on her lip, a salve to heal the split and stop the bleeding. He stepped forwards, suddenly very aware of how much larger he was than her when in his armour. He knelt in front of her, tugging off his globe. He lifted his hand, thumb coming to press gently at her lip. Her mouth dropped open, full mouth making a delicious O. 

Rena pulled away with a soft hiss, “You were all worked up about me being hurt and now you’re wiping off the salve.”

Alistair laughed, checked his thumb for signs of the elfroot paste. There were none, as it was mostly dry and soaked into her lip.

“I am more than ready for bed,” She said, sliding back and onto the bedroll, “But you are wearing far too much metal.”

Alistair laughed, forcing himself to stand and step away from her. He was methodical with taking off his armour, always had been, but Rena watched him as if he was putting on some sort of show. He carefully unlatched all the buckles and fastenings that held his breastplate on his chest, pulling it off over his head and setting it down on the ground. On the bedroll, Rena shifted and sighed, eyes scanning him. 

His pauldrons and vambraces were next, exposing the length of his arms. Again, Rena sighed. He chanced a glance at her. She lay on her back, his tunic rucked up over her hips. She wore nothing underneath, he realized, his cock hardening in his pants. He could see the patch of hair between her legs, the smooth slope of her stomach, and the imprints of her breasts beneath the fabric. His heart beat a little faster, but he forced himself to continue.

He had just removed his boots when Rena made another, small noise. He straightened and looked over his shoulder at her. He nearly dropped dead on the ground. Her fingers were between her legs, moving steadily. Her hips rocked up as she watched him, eyes hooded.

“Maker’s Breath,” He swore, hurriedly getting the rest of his armour off. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Her voice sounded the same as when he put his mouth between her legs, when she sighed and cooed and breathed out his name. Alistair wrestled his tunic off, eyes fixated on her. 

He couldn’t force himself not to touch her anymore. He knelt down between her legs, draping them over his shoulders. Rena laughed, deft fingers tangling in his hair. Alistair loved this. He loved the taste of her and the feel of her thighs against his ears. He loved hearing her cry out his name as she came. He was sure that many men would find him crazy, for he preferred putting his mouth on her than being inside her. 

He always had liked to serve.

Alistair had her panting in mere moments, her back arching and hips pressing up against his mouth. She nearly deafened him when she came, fingers clutching in his hair and thighs boxing his ears. Normally, he’d stop, pull away and let her guide him inside her. Tonight, however, he wasn’t quite done pleasing her.

Rena tugged on his hair, pulling his head up so she could look at him, “Come here.”

“I’m not done.”

Something in her face changed and she smirked, “Oh?”

“I haven’t made you scream yet.” Alistair was just as surprised at himself as Rena was. That surprise gave him a moment to put his mouth back between her legs and go back to work.

He made her come twice more before she made the kind of noise he was looking for, a high, shaking noise that surely echoed across the camp. When Alistair finally resurfaced Rena looked positively sated. 

“Don’t look so smug,” She said, still breathless, “Come here.” 

He took off his trousers, then rose up and leaned over her, pressing kisses across her face and neck. She still wore his tunic, and he loved the way it hung off her slight body. She spread her legs and he settled in between them. She reached down between them, fingers finding his cock, hanging heavy between his legs, and guiding him back between her legs. She breathed soft and long when he slid into her.

She was perfect, soft and warm under his hands. Alistair lost himself inside her, steadily fucking into her until he came, curling down over her as he shook and trembled. After a few moments, he rolled off of her and they both awkwardly wiped at themselves. 

One day, they’d spend every night in a warm bed, in a warm house. They wouldn’t be isolated to a small tent in the wilderness. For a moment, Alistair entertained the thought of bending Rena over every available surface. A sofa, a table, a bathtub. That was an interesting visual as well, sliding into a warm bath behind her, pulling her up so her back was flush to his chest and he was in the perfect position to gently rock into her. 

Alistair groaned, rolling over and tugging Rena in against his chest, “You’ve made me an insatiable monster.”

Rena laughed, face pressed against the pillow, “Now you want me as often as I want you. I consider that a win.”


End file.
